Onyx
Onyx is a Black British character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. Onyx’s rank appears to be that of a Lieutenant and is second in command, between the events of Endgame and Safe Haven, of the TF-141 after Captain Kyle "Heron" Rickland but ahead of Huntsman. Onyx wears a custom savannah print bandana and has a field medical kit strapped on to her back that make her recognizable from other female TF-141 characters. Biograph Pre TF-141 Unlike Huntsman and Heron who keep their past hidden Onyx is very open to her past exploits where she worked as a medic in London. in 2014 joined the TF-141. Later that week Onyx was attacked and almost raped by a drunken senior officer and was taken off active duty when she defended herself killing her attacker. Years later when on the run from Shadow Company, Onyx found evidence that TF-141 forces had drugged the man she had killed to see if she processed the ‘killer instinct’ required for the job. Shepherds Betrayal Onyx was present at the Destruction of the TF-141 Dock Compound where he was positioned in the main Command Center alongside Huntsman and fellow Black British Jackal. Using a Sentry Gun the three operatives hold the facility long enough for Captain Rickland to arrive and aid in the defense of the area until they could send the Shadow Company decryption codes to Nikolai. After this all four operatives left the facility under a barrage of enemy fire before disabling a Little Bird Helicopter to escape the area just before Deep Command completely destroyed the Dock Facility. Mission to Colombia Onyx is seen briefly at the end of the level Supply and Demand where she examined Sergeant Catherine "Amazon" Cortez after Huntsman darted her with a Tranquilizer Pistol. It’s assumed that Huntsman, Onyx and Heron all arrived on the Mi-8 ‘Hip’ Helicopter that is seen throughout the level. Hunt in the Ural Mountains Onyx along with Huntsman and Heron make their first full level appearance in the level Safe Haven. During this level Onyx uses a MILAN Anti Tank Launcher to destroy and enemy Mi-28 ‘Havoc’ and a Ural 4320 Truck filled with Spetsnaz Commandos. Onyx later escaped with the other TF-141 members in Nikolai’s Mi-26 ‘Halo’. Mission to South Africa While only having a brief appearance in The Raven’s Trail, Onyx helps Cortez and Huntsman reach the over-watch position and took out the encamped South African Mercenaries from their Sniper Nest. After neutralizing the opposition Onyx helped thin a Mercenary ambush after Alexander Clarke neutralized Lightning with a Concealed Stun Gun. Onyx was ordered to stay with Huntsman while she made sure that Lightning was not too injured while the others perused Clarke through the streets of Pretoria. After communication was cut with the others Onyx, Huntsman and Lightning headed to the exfill point while evading police patrols and more African Mercenaries. During the Level Barrier of Spears, Onyx was part of the infiltration team and stole a Casspir APC to act as a mobile shield from enemy fire allowing the other TF-141 members to advance in relative safety. When the Casspir was destroyed by an Eland Mk 9 Armored Car Onyx escaped and helped the others breach the main command center. Onyx was part of the team that stayed in the command center while the DSM downloaded Clarke’s files. While Huntsman and Cortez were fighting Shadow Company and the Mercenaries from the roof Onyx activated a pair of Crotale Missile Turrets to fight off enemy helicopters allowing Nikolai to arrived and rescue them in his Mi-24 ‘Hind’. Last Mission Onyx’s last mission was to stop Makarov from obtaining a deadly biological weapon. After following Cortez as she preformed a HALO Insertion Onyx and the others headed for the Biological Weapon System. After evading the Russians and entering the base the team went through the lab’s decontamination procedure Huntsman and Cortez were separated from Onyx and Heron. Making their way to an underground garage Onyx arrived just in time to support Huntsman and Cortez as Makarov’s Men attacked them. After a brief fire-fight Onyx and the others arrived at the virus storage center and started the abort procedure. Just as they finished Makarov arrived and shot Huntsman with a Desert Eagle fatally wounding him and then flooded the facility with Nova Gas. Escaping the facility in a BTR-80, Onyx was wounded when Makarov destroyed the vehicle and killed Captain Rickland. Injured Onyx defended the burning wreckage while Cortez escaped until her M9 was down to one bullet. Fearful of Makarov’s plans Onyx used the last bullet to commit suicide. Onyx’s death is recorded as being on Day 5, 2017. After Death After extensive decontamination procedures Onyx’s body was returned to the UK Government. Currently her Fiancé and Family are fighting to have her body released for a proper burrial. Locations and Armament The following levels are listed in chronological order. Recent History - TF-141 Dock Facility, Armed with a UMP45 w/ Red Dot Sight, M9 Supply and Demand - Colombian Highlands, Armed with a Holstered Suppressed MP5k Safe Haven - Ural Mountain Base, Armed with a Silenced ACR w/ Holographic Sight, MILAN Anti Tank Launcher The Raven’s Trail - Pretoria, South Africa, Armed with a BXP w/ Extended Magazines and ACOG Scope, Striker w/ Grip Barrier of Spears - Drakensburg, South Africa, Armed with a FN FAL Grenadier w/ ACOG Scope, M9 Contagion - Kolstovo, Russia, Armed with a M240 w/ Red Dot Sight and Heartbeat Sensor, M9 Quotes “Oh don’t worry she will do” -Onyx’s First Line in Call of Duty: Endgame as she access Cortez’s health “Welcome to the TF-141” - Onyx welcoming Cortez to the TF-141 after the former gets her first kills with the organization “We are out of Rockets sir” - Onyx informing Heron that the MILAN is out of ammo. Note that this is a line from Star Wars: Attack of the Clones which is a reference to Onyx’s voice actor being in the film "“''We are in the Repair and Refit Station for Deep Command but auto defenses are offline and we are being pummeled by attack helicopters. Ordinance is available but hostile have taken the barracks and the armory and we don’t have enough personnel to protect the command centre and storm these positions. What should we do sir, with Captain Price and MacTavish unavailable you are in charge?” ''- Onyx informing Heron about their situation “'At least it’s not electric. Who brought the wire cutters?'” - Onyx testing the fence to see if it’s electrified “Air Traffic Control gave clearance to a private helicopter to lift off from Johannesburg Wonderboom Airport. As far as we can tell it’s heading towards the Pretoria Bot…” - Huntsman informing the others about Clarke’s Private Helicopter before being cut off by a Radio Jamming Signal “'Cover me. I have an idea'.” - Onyx as she is about to steal the Casspir “'Amazon come on we have biological weapons to abort'.” - Onyx instructing Cortez to help abort the biological weapons “'Kyle no.'” -Onyx as Makarov kills Captain Rickland. “'I won’t, get Makarov for me'” - Onyx telling Cortez to escape shortly before she commits suicide Trivia Onyx is voiced by British Actress Freema Agyeman Onyx’s first name begins with an B, and her surname is Prowse. This can be seen on the board of Active TF-141 Members found in the level Confidential Material Onyx’s suicide was removed in the UK versions of the game. Instead of killing herself Onyx is executed by Makarov using her own M9 Handgun Onyx’s Bio, Unlocked by collecting a certain amount of Intel states that her birthday is on the 22nd of October 1992, making her 25 years old. It also list his height as 5’07 and his birth place as London, England UK. Onyx’s Blood Type is O- Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Characters